Thin sheets of visually-perceivable color effects, such as a dry color component, may be adhesively secured to a surface by a bonding layer, typically adhesive, for applying color. Foreign substances or agents in or on the surface, such as pigments in a paint coating, may be solubilized (i.e., dissolve) into the bonding layer and transferred as a permeant to the sheet of visually-perceivable color effects. The presence of certain extraneous agents, originating from the surface and transferred to the sheet, in the sheet of visually-perceivable color effects may result in discoloration of the color effect provided by the article. For example, discoloration may be produced by organic pigments found in common wall paints that are partially solubolized by the bonding layer and subsequently migrate through the bonding layer into the sheet of visually-perceivable color effects. For example, the sheet may be yellowed by the migration of mono-azo based pigments from the surface. Often, the sheet of visually-perceivable color effects includes a topcoat that may inhibit volatilization and release of the extraneous agent from the article and, thereby, hasten accumulation of the extraneous agent in the sheet and the concomitant discoloration. The concentration of the extraneous agent in the sheet of visually-perceivable color effects and, hence, the degree of discoloration increases over the lifetime of the article. Elevated temperature and low molecular weight components in the paint such as ethylene glycol, coalescing aids, and water may accelerate the transfer of the extraneous agent, which would likewise accelerate the discoloration.